The Sacrifice
by Pt29646
Summary: Adam is in Virginia City late one night when he overhears a struggle. The rating is "T" for the subject matter.


It was late and he was tired as he walked down the boardwalk of the sleeping town. The vigil had been a long one, but he had seen his friend into the next life and given what comfort he could to the grieving widow. Rachel was resigned to her husband's death – she had seen him suffering too long to want to keep him with her.

As he made his way to the livery stable, he passed the alley between the Silver Dollar Saloon and Spencer's Mercantile. He heard voices and started to hurry past, but then stopped. He heard a woman cry out, "Stop! Let me go! I'll tell my Pa!"

There was the sound of a slap, and a man's voice answered, "You be sure and tell him! I want him to know! If he can't pay with cash, I'll satisfy his debt another way!" There was the sound of cloth ripping, and Adam turned into the alley, his gun drawn. "Stop! Let her go!"

There was silence, and then the sound of a match striking. "Who's there?" the stranger demanded.

In the flickering light Adam recognized the man – a new hire at the Ponderosa. "Let her go, Mike – now!"

"Get out of here, Adam. I work for your Pa - not you!"

Adam spoke to the woman. "Come here. I'll see you home."

She moved towards him, and he pushed her behind him. "You can pick up your wages tomorrow. We don't hire rapists."

The match went out, and in the darkness Mike growled. "It isn't rape. Her Pa owes me money from the poker game tonight."

"Then give him time to settle the debt, but leave the woman alone." Adam backed away from the alley, his gun still drawn and the woman behind him. When they had walked several blocks, and he hadn't heard any sounds but their own footsteps, he holstered his gun. "Now, Miss, where do you live?"

A small hand slipped into his, and she said, "I live with Papa and Mama at the edge of town. My name's Sarah."

A frisson of horror ran through Adam, and he stopped. He lit a match and recognized Sarah, the youngest child of Frank and May Hart. There was innocence and sweetness in her eyes, in her expression, and it was known throughout the town that no matter her age, Sarah would always be a child

As they walked, Adam asked. "Why did you go with Mike, Sarah?"

She sniffed. "He was nice. He said I was old enough to come with him, and he promised me some candy. But when we got in the alley, he got real mean, and he tried to hurt me." She gave a little sob. "I didn't get any candy, and he tore my pretty dress."

They had reached her house, and Adam called out, "Frank! It's Adam Cartwright! Open the door."

The door opened, and May stepped out, a shotgun in one hand and a lit lantern in the other. "What do you want, Adam? Frank isn't here."

Adam pulled Sarah around in front of him. "I found Sarah…"

Before he could say anything else, the woman stumbled down the steps, dropping the shotgun in her hurry. "Oh, Sarah, where have you been? Your Pa's out looking for you." She hugged the girl close, and then Adam herded them back inside, stopping to pick up the gun. He broke it open and looked – unloaded.

Once inside he made coffee and sat down at the table while May bundled Sarah off to bed. When her daughter was settled, May came out and sank down in a chair. "Her dress is torn."

Adam nodded, and told her about the incident with Mike. May covered her face with her hands. "I knew something like this was bound to happen. Ever since she turned fourteen…" Her voice died away, and the room was quiet but for her sobs.

Adam poured her a cup of coffee and waited for Frank to come home. He didn't want to leave them alone and unarmed.

There were footsteps on the porch and the door opened. Frank Hart came in, and May jumped up. "Sarah's home, Frank. Adam found her and brought her home."

Frank held his wife close and looked over at Adam. "Thank you." He looked down at May. "Sweetheart, you look worn out. Why don't you go on to bed while I talk with Adam a little?"

May nodded, and left the room. Frank sat down, and waited. Adam repeated the story, and Frank shook his head. "There's a special place for people like Sarah, and I was trying to win enough money to take her there. I've been working extra jobs, but I couldn't make enough fast enough. I've seen men looking at Sarah, and May tries to keep up with her, but sometimes she just slips off."

Adam stared down into his coffee cup, thinking hard. "How much do you need, Frank?"

"A hundred dollars. I had $25 of it, and it's taken me a slap year to save that. I thought I could win more tonight, but I lost it all and then some to Mike. I told him I'd pay him off, but…I guess he didn't want to wait. But to come after Sarah…" His voice shook and he turned his face away.

Adam stood up. "It's late – I'd better get going."

Frank stood up and opened the door for him. "Thanks for what you did tonight, Adam. We'll never be able to repay you."

Adam shook his head. "There's no need."

 **...**

The next morning Mike came to the house bright and early to pick up his wages. The Cartwrights were at breakfast, but Adam stopped eating, and went to the desk. He picked up an envelope. "Here are your wages. I told Roy Coffee what you tried to do to Sarah Hart. If you're smart, you'll get as far away from Virginia City as you can."

Mike sneered. "Who wants a dummy anyway?" Adam watched as he mounted and rode away.

"Pa, I have to go into town. I'm not sure what time I'll be back," Adam announced, and was out the door before Ben could object. He was saddling Sport when Ben came out to the barn.

"What's going on, son? Why did you fire Mike? I know he's not the best man we have, but we're getting ready for roundup, and we need men."

Adam decided to tell his father the truth. "I caught Mike to trying to force himself on Sarah Hart last night. Her father lost money playing poker, and that's how he wanted to settle the debt."

Ben was horrified, and his face turned pale under his tan. "Sarah? But she's a child…"

"She may be a child, Pa, but she's turned fourteen and looks like a woman. Frank was trying to win enough money to send her to a special school when he lost it all to Mike." Adam led Sport out of the barn and mounted. Ben put a hand on his knee.

"What are you going to do, Adam?"

"I had an idea, Pa, and I'll be back later," and Adam rode off. He kept an eye out for Mike, but the ride to town was uneventful. Adam stopped by the bank, and then walked over to the Hart's home. Sarah answered the door when he knocked. He saw a bruise on her cheek and remembered that he'd heard Mike slap her. The sight of it made him even more certain that his decision was the right one.

"I remember you," she said. "You were nice to me last night. Did you bring me any candy?"

"No, Sarah, sorry." He stepped inside and took off his hat. May and Frank were at the table, paper and pencil in front of them. They smiled when they saw him, and May got up to pour him some coffee.

"Good morning, Adam. May and I were just trying to figure out a few things," Frank said.

"I had an idea, too," Adam took the coffee from May and sat down. May looked at the two men, and, taking Sarah's hand, led her from the room. Adam took an envelope from the inside of his vest pocket. "There's a hundred dollars here, Frank, for Sarah's school."

Frank's eyes flashed, and he started to shove the envelope away. Adam put up a hand. "It isn't charity, Frank. It's an advance on your wages. We have round up coming up, and we need men. You'll be away from home for about two months."

Frank stared at the envelope and then at Adam. "I don't know what to say."

"Take it, and let May go ahead and take Sarah to that school. You said yourself that men are looking at her, and last night it was clear to me that she can't…watch out for herself."

"Thanks, Adam." Frank picked up the envelope.

"I'm not sure how thankful you'll be after the roundup. It's hard, dirty work," Adam said. "Since you'll be the new man, you'll work drag."  
"I don't care," Frank said. "It's a chance for me, for Sarah. I'd do anything for my child, Adam."  
Adam nodded, remembering all the times that Ben had sacrificed for himself and his brothers. He knew. 


End file.
